Code secret
by Ministarlet
Summary: Une histoire de voiture et de questions pièges !


**Code secret...**

.

.

_Je tiens à remercier ma maman, mon imprésario, mon manager et mon attaché de presse....  
__Mais surtout Cuvette pour continuer d'aimer écrire des fics avec moi et mes idées tordues !  
__Et bien entendu, vous, qui ne cessez de nous faire plaisir en reviewant... Je me suis récemment rendue compte (il est bien tard, me direz-vous) que nous sommes devenues accros aux reviews ! Une journée sans en recevoir est vraiment difficile ! C'est pourquoi nous postons aussi souvent maintenant ! Non, en fait, c'est qu'on est vachement en retard dans le postage de nos fics, et que si on veut se concentrer sur notre nouvelle, qui nous tient vachement à coeur, on a intérêt à taper les anciennes, sous peine d'avoir des montagnes de feuilles manuscrites !  
__Bon, j'arrête de vous exposer les petits soucis quotidiens de vos fictionneuses dévouées, et je vous laisse profiter de cette fic.  
__Amusez-vous bien, et pensez à la pauvre review addict devant son ordi !_

**.**

**.**

"-Vous tournez à gauche, réponse A.  
Vous tournez à droite, réponse B.  
Vous allez tout droit, réponse C."

Edward ricana et appuya sur le bouton C du boîtier, ignorant royalement le panneau de sens interdit... Quelle question stupide ! La Volvo s'abîmerait sur des routes cantonnales ! Il s'était fait flashé, mais il n'était pas devenu assez stupide pour faire du mal à sa voiture, son deuxième bébé... Et puis, Nessie aimait bien les sièges en cuir de sa "grande soeur" !

"La réponse est la réponse A, annonça la petite voix horrible.  
-Bien sûr que non, fit Edward interloqué, on abîme sa voiture sinon !"

Enfin, c'était évident ! Non ?

"-Je ne suis pas étonnée que vous soyez privé de permis avec des réponses aussi débiles, lança sa voisine.  
-Ah ouais ? (Edward avait un air mauvais) Je peux savoir ce que vous avez comme voiture ?!"

Edward se renfonça dans la chaise en plastique bleu inconfortable de la salle d'auto-école...

"-Vous êtes stationné... Vous voulez vous remettre en circulation, vous mettez le clignotant, réponse A.  
Vous attendez le départ de la voiture rouge, réponse B."

Edward appuya à nouveau sur le bouton C.

"-D'abord, il faut allumer le moteur !!!"

Il perdait son temps ici, ces idiots ne savaient pas conduire ! Il ferait mieux de faire le cours lui-même.  
Il se leva et se plaça devant l'écran, pas déstabilisé du tout par les "mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!".

"-Bon, écoutez-moi, on vous ment ! Une volvo..."

Il ne put achever sa phrase car un gros balourd, ressemblant de manière frappante à Emmet, le replaça sur sa chaise. Edward protesta et bougonna.

"-Quoi ma voiture ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma voiture ?"

Entre temps, une nouvelle question avait été posée mais il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il appuya donc, machinalement, sur le bouton C.  
Pendant toute l'heure, il appuya sur le bouton C, par défaut. En effet, certaines réponses ne lui convenaient pas. Bizarrement.  
Finalement, après de nombreux soupirs, d'abondantes protestations, de grognements (!), il remit son boîtier...  
Quand l'avant-dernière personne sortit, il entendit des cris et un bruit terrible. Une minute de silence pour le pauvre boîtier.

Lorsqu'Edward rentra à la maison, Bella n'était pas là pour l'accueillir. Ce fut donc Esmé qui le fit. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'Edward était passablement énervé.

"-Tout va bien mon chéri ? Tu n'es pas revenu avec ta voiture ?"

Sa voix chevrota au moment où elle parla de la Volvo, se rappelant combien Edward avait été affecté de ne plus pouvoir conduire.  
Edward soupira, sa mère poursuivit :

"-Alors ? Tu as eu combien ?  
-Quarante !"  
Esmé sourit, satisfaite.  
"-Génial !  
-Fautes... J'ai quarante fautes !"

Sa mère le dévisagea. Il se voûta devant son regard ébahi et se détourna pour moner les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

"-Où vas-tu ?

-Jouer à un rallye sur la PS3... De toutes façons maintenant, je ne peux conduire que des voitures virtuelles !

-On n'a plus de télé Edward..."

Le vampire soupira. Le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui. Alice arriva, toute joyeuse.

"-Devinez quoi ?!"

Edward gémit et donna des coups dans le mur. Les pensées de sa soeur semblaient le démoraliser.

"-Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !

-Euh... Alice ? Demanda Esmée.

-Jasper m'a acheté une nouvelle porsche... Rose ! Edward, tu viens l'essayer avec moi ?"

Le dit Edward ne se contenant plus, se roula à terre en gémissant. Alice, pas plus inquiète que ça, attrapa ses clefs et lança, enthousiaste :

"-Et ce code, Edward, tu l'as eu ?"

**Fin**


End file.
